


Storyteller

by dustandroses



Series: Asylum [3]
Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Toby’s still somewhat uncomfortable around Ryan’s easy sexuality, but with the pot fuzzing the edges of his thoughts, Toby’s relaxed enough that he just closes his eyes and gets lost in the story.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 12.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Ryan adjusts his cock unconsciously, caught up in his story: Ryan and his brother and a pair of twins they’d picked up at a bar. Toby can see he’s hard. For that matter Toby is too - Ryan’s story is damn hot. It’s not like it matters, it’s just the two of them in the storage closet, and Ryan couldn’t care less. Toby’s still somewhat uncomfortable around Ryan’s easy sexuality, but with the pot fuzzing the edges of his thoughts, Toby’s relaxed enough that he just closes his eyes and gets lost in the story. He can almost see Ryan and Cyril and a pair of redheads getting all tangled up on Cyril’s bed.

The next time Toby’s eyes open, Ryan is jerking off. Hips thrusting forward, his fist speeds over his hard flesh. His eyes focus on Toby’s face as he pants, twisting his nipple through his shirt, clenching his teeth on a moan. Ryan’s face distorts with his pleasure and Toby watches in fascination as his come spatters the floor between them. Toby's own arousal surges and he has to grab his cock to stop from coming in his pants. Still panting, Ryan grins at him.

“Your turn.”


End file.
